lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
First Shot/An Eldritch Shade of Blue
Part I: Apocalyptic Blue Raspberry Prologue: Spooky Scary Sky-leton Default characters: Mami Tomoe, Dipper Pines, Scout, Noble Six In the ruins of Fortress Maximus, Noble Six uses his sniper rifle to get a good look at the blue skull eternally burned into the sky, a reminder of the apocalypse that ruined the world. He and Dipper discuss what happened, with Noble Six choking up about the loss of his comrades. Scout warns the other that more Azurlings are arriving, and they head into battle, severely outnumbered. Despite their best efforts, the Azurlings break into Fortress Maximus and activate its Energon reactor, destroying the survivors and their home. A disembodied voice narrates over a simplified sequence of slides showing the apocalypse. Two years ago, a blue being appeared in the sky and drew a skull with its many arms, igniting its deadly powers and causing an apocalypse. Survivors existed across the world, living in forts and surviving on what little food was left, but the spawn of the being in the sky still searched for them, wiping them out bit by bit until the only remaining stronghold was Fortress Maximus, an ancient Cybertronian who gave shelter to those who needed it. Once again showing the fall of Maximus, the narrator decides to defy their job and help rewrite time to go in the heroes' favor. Chapter 1: Farmers' Market Default characters: Mami Tomoe, Dipper Pines, Scout, Noble Six Noble Six spots an Azurling horde advancing towards the outer areas of Fortress Maximus, beginning to harvest metal from his hull. Mami and Scout volunteer to help stop them, while Dipper comes along trying to find out why the beings wish to harvest resources, especially since they've never displayed a need for anything before. Upon arrival at the outer area, Scout discovers several of the beings creating scrap metal armor, with the group horrified at the implication of sentience. They quickly try to fend off the beings. After a tough fight, the Azurlings are wiped out for the time being, though they still managed to wear down Fortress Maximus and the area is considered unsafe for the time being. Dipper tries to examine the remains, but is stopped by Mami, who says the last time someone tried to closely examine the remains of Azurlings, they ended up dying painfully, succumbing to something akin to radiation poisoning. Dipper sighs as the group walks away, glancing back at the shards of Azurlings. Chapter 2: Strike Patrol Unit Squadron Patrol 01 Default characters: Haruko Haruhara, Kamen Rider Sigurd, Iron Man, Octomug Haruko and Sigurd ride near the site of the recent attack, Iron Man close behind them, to check out the damage. Haruko holds up Octomug, who quickly stares at the Azurling remains and begins to create chunky ceramic tentacles from his visage. Iron Man scans the horizon for more Azurling and gives the group the clear to ride ahead and look for more survivors while he and Octomug study the remains. Sigurd and Haruko take a Dandeliner to the nearby desert, where they see a strange red being fighting off Azurlings. Sigurd calls for backup while Haruko eagerly dashes into battle with her bass. Iron Man and Octomug arrive to help the red being, who seems to be growing more savage as it fights. Octomug attempts to sense its mind, but finds nothing but pure emotion, an irregularity in Octomug's spectrum. Haruko manages to help the others defend the being, who they proceed to interrogate. Octomug acts as a 'translator', projecting its thoughts into the minds of its comrades. The being identifies itself as Reptflux, one of several Titans. Stark agrees to let Octomug bring him into base for studying, which Octomug responds to by projecting Reptflux's happiness sharply into Stark's mind. Chapter 3: Crashing Down Default characters: Reptflux, Kamen Rider Malika, Kamen Rider Duke, Kamen Rider Zangetsu-Shin The Kamen Riders back at base defend against a sudden uprising of Azurlings, with Zangetsu-Shin welcoming the patrol back into base and bringing them into the upper levelstowe of the fort. Malika and Duke try to snipe at some enemies, but for every Azurling they take down, two more arise. As Reptflux prepares to help, Iron Man stops him, saying to leave the tower immediately. Reptflux watches as several Azurlings gather and form a massive Azuren, which knocks down the tower. Duke and Malika barely escape, and meet up with Zangetsu-Shin and Reptflux, who are defending the base on ground level. Duke and Malika try to find some higher ground, but with the Azuren still towering over Fortress Maximus, the group is worried for their survival. Reptflux attempts to climb the giant in its spider form, but fails to do any damage against the beast. Sigurd and Malika take care of the remaining ground Azurlings, but the Azuren remains tall, smashing the communications tower of Fortress Maximus. Duke decides to climb the beast and allows himself to be eaten, shooting a final round of explosive arrows to destroy the beast from within at the cost of his life. Malika mourns his death, while Reptflux leaves the base, choosing to stay in the outskirts of the base to make sure no one else dies. Chapter 4: Plus One, Minus a Dozen Default characters: Princess Bubblegum, Iron Man, Haruko Haruhara, Noble Six The residents of Fortress Maximus hold a makeshift funeral for Duke, mourning his loss while still planning how to handle the massive uninhabitable area left behind with the Azuren's destruction. Noble Six and Iron Man stand guard near the wreckage of the communications tower, sifting through the destruction to look for any tech they can salvage for the base. As they prepare to head back to the funeral, an explosion of energy knocks them down, as the dead Azurlings rise from the ground. Iron Man grabs onto Noble Six and flies him back to the funeral, where they warn the others of the incoming horde. Princess Bubblegum organizes the residents into squadrons, assigning herself with Haruko, Noble Six, and Iron Man to defend the front lines. The four manage to secure the gates of Fortress Maximus, but just beyond the gates lies a massive swarm of Azurlings. Upon fending off a few waves of attacks, the group realizes that there's a strange being in the center of the horde. Iron Man identifies it as Charlotte, one of the Witches from Mami's realm, but notices that it has been altered, and is now under the control of the Azurlings. Despite a tough battle, the squad survives long enough to face off with Charlotte alone, with Bubblegum deducing that the being isn't controlled by the Azurlings, but is rather an imitation of the original that is leading the Azurlings. Upon its defeat, the outskirts of Fortress Maximus are deemed too harmful for residents of the city, with Haruko being taken into intensive care after being cut by a shard of Azurling flesh. Chapter 5: Things Get Real Default characters: Engineer, Mechawhale, Princess Bubblegum, Mami Tomoe Princess Bubblegum works with the Engineer to devise a cure for 'Eldritch Blue', the poisonous condition caused by contact with Azurling flesh. Haruko attempts to return to the front lines of battle, but is quickly defeated and taken in for further research by the Engineer. The rest of the work force is dedicated to fighting off increasingly huge waves of Azurlings, buying little time for the medical branch with each victory. Despite their best efforts, the Azurlings scale Fortress Maximus, with several of them breaking into the city and cutting off power. The Engineer manages to get the backup generator going, and Mami arrives with Mechawhale to escort the doctors out of the medical branch. The four manage to fend off swarms of Azurlings, but Princess Bubblegum can't help but feel like something's wrong back in the medical bay. Despite her refusal to leave Haruko behind, the group insists that she's safe and moves ahead towards the main generators. Upon reaching the power plant of Fortress Maximus, Mechawhale activates the medical bay's power, accidentally playing security footage from intensive care showing Haruko being taken by the Azurlings. Bubblegum wastes no time in rushing back to intensive care, closely followed by her teammates, but by the time they get there, they discover it's too late - the Azurlings have infested intensive care. Mechawhale takes Mami and Bubblegum back to the barracks and locks down the medical bay while the Engineer self-destructs, ensuring the destruction of the Azurling horde. Chapter 6: Relative Calm Default characters: Mechawhale, Princess Bubblegum, Mami Tomoe, Reptflux Mourning the loss of Haruko and the Engineer, Princess Bubblegum attempts to finalize the cure for Eldritch Blue, when Mechawhale senses a disturbance nearby. Mami and Mechawhale go towards the source of the energy and find Reptflux attempting to fend off two Azurens. Calling in Princess Bubblegum, the group sets up a camp near the two colossal beings and devise a way to stop them. Princess Bubblegum argues that their destruction would poison more of the land and risk another death like Haruko's, but Mami argues that the beasts need to be stopped. Mechawhale stops the argument by projecting Reptflux's thoughts through his psychic powers, revealing Reptflux's plan - use the Eldritch Blue cure on the Azurens directly. Bubblegum agrees and prepares a batch, heading with the group to reach the Azurens' heads. Climbing up the first Azuren, Mechawhale and Mami fight off young Azurlings budding out of the Azuren's 'skin', while Reptflux uses his spider mode to carry Bubblegum to the head. However, the second Azuren notices them and fires a shard, hitting Reptflux. Due to his artificial nature, Reptflux manages to shrug off the pain, but his arm breaks and he drops the princess. However, Mechawhale catches her and flies her to the head while the others stay and fight. Using the cure, Bubblegum manages to fell the Azuren, who begins painfully liquefying. She manages to get the second vial to the other Azuren, and the team regroups on the ground, where the Azurens have become harmless water. Chapter 7: Emerge Default characters: Iron Man, Mort, Kamen Rider Sigurd, Grimlock The reformed fort patrol checks the outskirts of the fortress once again, looking for the source of the recent Azuren attack. As they search for any Azurlings who may have merged, a shriek fills their ears as blue light comes from above. The four look up at the sky, and from the blue light, a ring and an arm burst out. A head forms in the center of the ring as Iron Man realizes what is happening - the beast who destroyed the world is back. From the ground, four more Azurens burst, crawling with small Azurlings. Unlike the last two, they begin immediately advancing to Fortress Maximus, while the patrol squad dashes back to base camp. Princess Bubblegum gathers the troops to face the incoming Azurens, with several panicking over the return of the beast in the sky. Bubblegum attempts to assure the group, but instead simply worsens their fear at the patrol squad arrives. The combined forces of the patrol squad and their fellow troops is enough to push back the Azurens, but they simply cannot defeat them. Princess Bubblegum orders a tactical retreat to base, activating Fortress Maximus's weapons system remotely. As the enemy forces break the outer wall, the troops rally near the main Energon generator for a final stand against the Azurlings. As the Azurens break the wall, Noble Six uses his sniper rifle to get a good look at the blue skull eternally burned into the sky, a reminder of the apocalypse that ruined the world... Chapter 8: Irregandhi Default characters: Mami Tomoe, Dipper Pines, Scout, Noble Six In the ruins of Fortress Maximus, Noble Six uses his sniper rifle to get a good look at the blue skull eternally burned into the sky, a reminder of the apocalypse that ruined the world. He and Dipper discuss what happened, with Noble Six choking up about the loss of his comrades. Scout warns the other that more Azurlings are arriving, and they head into battle, severely outnumbered. As all seems lost, a mysterious blue humanoid appears on the battlefield, quickly whipping out a musket and making quick work of the whole invasion force. The blue figure introduces himself as a god - Gandhi, the god of tranquility. Mami questions his godhood, pointing out that he and the beast in the sky look one in the same, while Gandhi responds to with spite. He explains that he was transformed by the beast, turned into a monster and a shell of his godhood. As the other troops arrive, Dipper introduces them to their new ally, with Octomug recognizing that he and Gandhi share the same energies. Princess Bubblegum arrives and reluctantly agrees to allow Gandhi help, not noticing that his arrival has sped up the beast's growth... Category:Story Modes